Loss Of Memory
I wake up and stare at the blank white ceiling. I sit up slowly I feel a strange sensation in my throat...like a burn...I sit up and vomit right away. It burns, I cough and gag a few times. Eventually I finish coughing, and let my bare feet land on the cool floor. I put on a fresh pair of clothes, just a hoodie and some jeans, nothing special. It is extremely quiet usually my girlfriends plays music. Its silent. My girlfriends shoes were still by the bed,just like they were left last night. As I walk down the stairs into the kitchen there is a sharp pain in my side, like something sharp was in my side. I just walked it off and continued on my way. I call out to see if i will get an answer in return... No answer. I was worried; where was my girlfriend? I start to panic and jog to my front door breathing heavily at the door, i see the car isn't there. I step outside to see what was going on. I walk down to the end of my rocky driveway.When I reach the end of the driveway I look down the street...nobody outside...nobody's cars were there. Just houses that looked abandoned ...but just yesterday held happy families. I look down at my feet, my shoes were blue and white but now covered in dirt. I keep staring at my shoes..my girlfriend bought me these..she's gone. I slowly walk back into my house and panic. She left me...she left me...why would she do that? I slide my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. 6 rings and still no answer. I walk into my living room. Nobody there, just an empty pizza box. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. It comes on with a flash, I see a tan lady from the news channel. She is talking calmly...But i can't hear the TV, there's just a ringing in my ears. I start turning up the TV louder..louder..AS LOUD AS IT WOULD GO. But nothing... just ringing. To make it worse, the pain in my side got intensified and started oozing a yellow puss. It soaked through my sweatshirt, I start panicking, but I noticed something small blue text on the TV it read 2 words "Infection Outbreak". I panic more.. I start to feel my stomach churn. It pulls and is very painful. It was like my organs were getting ht with a baseball bat. What did the words on the TV mean what was going on?! All this stress and worrying made my stomach churn and my throat tingle I knew I was going to puke. I run to the bathroom and start dry-heaving. The ringing in my ears started to slowly fade away, and when i regain my ability to hear. I hear a slight dripping...Drip...Drip. I pull the shower curtain. The small window by the shower had a board sloppily nailed across it. There was a hand caught in it. There was a small puddle of dark red blood in the tub. I can't stop looking at it. It draws my attention. There's a small ring hanging on to the tip of the ring finger. I pull it off...it...it..it was the engagement ring i bought for my girlfriend 3 weeks ago. My throat gets dry. I want to cry, is she dead? ...or in pain? I let a few tears fall down my face and start to slowly walk to the front door. I slowly creak open the door and step outside. It's a cold fall day. I start slowly walking around my house. The crunch of leaves making me noticed by every little animal. Hearing them scatter around kind of scared me. With every animals noise my heart skips a beat ,theres a trail of blood leading from the front yard to the back yard. I slowly make my way to the back yard being afraid with every step. I even tripped a few times out of fear. When i got to the back yard I hear a slight moan and a rustle of leafs. A ball of trash rolls past me. There was nothing in the back. But there was a streak of blood down the side of my house from the bathroom window. It looked fresh. I had no idea what was going on, I sprint to my porch and light up a cigarette. The smooth flavor always soothes me. Its like clock work; every few seconds take a puff and blow it out the right corner of my mouth. I flick my cigarette butt into the small can. I slowly enter my house and the pain in my side got so bad I bent over and without thinking a pile of vomit falls out of mouth. I stand back up and wipe my mouth on my sleeve. The vomit wasn't as you expect it was black and really thick. Looking at it almost made me want to vomit again! I slowly slide my way into the living room like an old man on a walker. I make a swift jog to the couch and sit down. I start wondering; what happened last night anyways? I couldn't remember. I just remember getting home from work and being so tired.. all i did was make a small dish of Ramen noodles and had a can of pop and watch a few episodes of my favorite show on TV and went to bed. I had some dreams that night....disturbing dreams... i was in a room it was full of melting clocks and a disembodied voice saying "Your time is up Victor"! I woke up when ,the weird stuff the clocks were dripping, hit me in the head. I woke up and was staring at my blank white ceiling. While I was reminiscing about last night, the pain in my side and the ringing in my ears began again. The ringing louder than ever, and the pain it..was so bad. I stood up feeling woozy and dizzy I stumbled into the bathroom almost falling on my way. When I reach the bathroom sink, i pull my self up and pull up my sweatshirt to examine where the pain was coming from. I look at my side and it looked like a..bite? Was it animal or....human? The ringing in my ears was so bad i couldn't hear myself think. I started slapping my ear.Nothing. I couldn't think straight with the ringing in my ears and the pain in my side. I had to go to sleep. My mother always told me "Sleep was the best medicine". Going as fast as a snail racing a sloth. I shuffle out of the bathroom and make my way down the hall through the kitchen. I basically slothed up the stairs. I hopped into bed and let the warmth and comfort of my bed drift me off to sleep. My dream wasn't strange....well not right away. I was on a beach laying on a towel with my girlfriend. We were holding hands until she was crushing my hand.....my hand was crunched to where it was holding on by pieces of skin. I wake up with a flash. When I wake up and everything in my body was sore. I felt like I got hit buy a bus and ran over by a car. I try to stand but i was too weak. I pull up the blanket and look at my ,legs they were rotting. I could see the tissue and bone. I felt like i had to vomit..but i couldn't open my mouth...I lift up my arm, I could barely do it but i put my hand to my cheek..all I felt was bone, I couldn't help the pain anymore my body was rotting..I ..Had..to..sleep. I let my head hit the pillow and instantly fell asleep. I had the same dream with clocks. This time the disembodied was repeating the letters, M,I,O,B,Z,E. This time the clocks were leaking the same yellow puss. The same puss that emerged from my bte mark. I wake up what feels like ....days later with a strange desire..a craving if you will... for a piece of raw human flesh. Written by- The Rev Dude Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck